


Reading about Dominique Potter's Life

by fflover (orphan_account)



Series: Reading of the Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fflover





	1. Characters

Characters  
The Golden Trio:-   
Dominique 'Nikki' Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ronald Weasley

Mates:-  
Gareth Mallory [her mate along with Mycroft]  
Mycroft Holmes [her mate along with Gareth Mallory]

Friends:-  
Ginny Weasley  
George Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
Luna Lovegood  
Neville Longbottom

Teachers:-  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Severus Snape

Hagrid

Ministry:-   
Minister Fudge  
Dolores Umbridge  
Amelia Bones  
Rufus Scrimgoer  
Kingsley Shackelbolt  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Percy Weasley

Others:_  
Lucius Malfoy  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Draco Malfoy  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Fleur Delcourte  
Andromeda Tonks  
Ted Tonks  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
M   
James Bond [related to Nikki from her mother's side]


	2. How it all Started

“So, basically what you are saying is that I have family other than Dursleys,” 15 year old Dominique Potter said in a tone that sounded impersonal to almost all but the three men who were standing close to her, their bodies tense and ready to pounce if anybody so much as looked at her the wrong way. To them, the experience gained by years of working in Her Majesty’s Service, had honed their skills to pick the slightest hint of weakness in a person’s voice, even the minutest sign of vulnerability, for that was the jobs of Mycroft Holmes and Gareth Mallory, known in the highest circles of both Muggle and Magical society as the British Government. Individually they were powerful in their own right, but together they made formidable enemies to whoever crossed them, the two most powerful wizards of the British Isles and the Continent. No, they knew the dead impersonal tone was a cover to hide her true feelings. It was covering a myriad of emotions – anger, fury, hurt, betrayal and finally a deep rooted feeling of sadness and unworthiness. 

Their years of remaining stoic and emotionless was the only thing that prevented them from attacking Dumbledore in failing to keep her happy as they had been promised when Albus had asked them to hand over Nikki after the Potter’s murder. They felt helpless rage at the emotions being projected by the teen, which unbeknownst to her was the most precious treasure that magic had given them, theirs to protect and cherish and love, their mate. And guilt for trusting the wrong person to keep her safe, for despite previous assurances that Nikki was safe and happy at the Dursleys, her reaction to the news about her other relatives was telling a different stories and though she was doing an excellent job of projecting a ‘I don’t give a damn, why are you telling me this’, their mental connection which had always been present but dulled somewhat due to distance. But it was still there and that was why they knew every single emotion going through her.

“Is there anything else that I need to know, I mean apart from the fact that they exist?” she asked coldly, pretending not to notice the shocked gasps of the Order members or the disapproving looks she was getting from Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Really what had they expected her to do, fall down on Dumbledore’s feet in gratitude? The man had condemned her to years of hell all for the sake of his manipulations and so called “greater good”. They were lucky she hadn’t hexed the old man for using that holier than thou voice. And the reason for that were the two men standing behind her. It was as if their mere presence was affecting her, calming and soothing the anger she was feeling. 

“Yes, there is something else,” Dumbledore went on as if oblivious to the tension around the room. “The Ministry has somehow managed to procure seven books that they claim will tell the true story about your life. It’s been decided by them that they will be read the day after tomorrow at Hogwarts. I am afraid there is nothing we can do to stop them.” 

This announcement was greeted with pin drop silence as everyone turned to see the teen’s reaction.

Nikki who had gone paler, if that was even possible, looked to be in deep shock, managed to ground out “I see.” Then after taking a deep breath she spoke again, “Well, if that’s all may I be excused. I have got a severe headache and my appetite seems to have left me.” And she left the room as quickly as possible, not even waiting to be excused.

For a few moments everybody stared at the door after her abrupt departure and then the room broke into chaos. As everybody was busy shouting what they felt about the whole situation, nobody except the Weasley children and Hermione noticed as the two yet unknown men follow her out.

They found her sitting on her bed sitting with her hands around her knees, staring blankly at the wall, surrounded in an air of vulnerability and looking so incredibly fragile, they were torn between the desire to pull her in their arms and kidnapping her and securely locking her in a tower where she will be untouched by the sorrows of the world. Lost in their collective musings they were unaware of being scrutinized themselves.

“Why now?” she suddenly spoke up, her voice without any inflection. “I mean why come into my life now? Why care now, when you didn’t before?”

She could see them struggling to answer her question, so she gave them a way out, because she desperately wanted the answers. “It’s alright I won’t get upset if I don’t like your answers. I don’t think I am capable of being more upset anyway,” she finished on a bitter note.

“Because, because we made a mistake in trusting Dumbledore with you. And we suffered for it, but you paid the price for it.” It was the man with umbrella who answered her and she thought she ought to ask about their names. She couldn’t very well call them Umbrella Man and Giant Man forever, especially if her doubts about her relationship with them were true.

“I am Mycroft Holmes and he is Gareth Mallory, the head of MI6 and other British Intelligence Agencies.” Odd…it was almost as if he’d read her mind.

“And what do you do, Mr. Holmes?”

“I am but a humble civil servant in Her Majesty’s Government,” he replied seriously and she resisted the urge to snort. The man didn’t seem to have a humble bone in his body.

Seemingly encouraged by the fact that she seemed to be talking to them, Mycroft took a few steps towards her. Taking her lack of response as a positive sign, he crossed the distance between them and kneeled in front of her. Taking her hand in his he said, “Dominique, we know we have no right to ask you this, but we would like you to spend the two days till the reading with us at my house. We would like to take this chance to explain the bond to you and hopefully also to get to know you better,” his voice endearingly humble.

“You want me to trust you even though you haven’t me given me a single reason to do so,” she kept her voice without neutral, while inside her mind was going at a thousand miles per hour. 

“I know we are asking a lot, but we beg you to give us a chance, darling,” Gareth said taking his other hand in his and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She hadn’t even noticed him coming.

‘If I say yes,” she paused looking carefully and cautiously at them, “how do I know I won’t get hurt,” her voice sounding pathetic and needy even to her ears.

Tightening his hold on her hand, Mycroft said, “We are very sorry and I know I say it for the both of us, that you feel the need to ask us this. And I am not blaming you, Nikki. We can’t promise that you’ll never get hurt because of us or even by us, but I can promise you this we’ll never hurt you on purpose or knowingly.”

She thought about what he’d said carefully rolling the words in her head and then looked from one man to another taking in their sincerity before quietly saying “Yes.”


End file.
